


Home for the Holidays

by Gabberwocky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Just a cute Hogsmeade date where Asahi and Noya talk about their Christmas plans.





	Home for the Holidays

“Hey, Asahi!” Noya called across the Great Hall.

Asahi smiled at his boyfriend, walking over to the Gryffindor table to kiss his cheek. “Morning, babe.”

“Morning. You gonna eat with me or with the other Ravenclaws?”

Asahi thought about it. “Hmm… do you mind if I eat at my table? I have some homework I need to finish.”

Noya smiled. “Yeah that’s fine. See you at dinner?”

“Of course.”

“Ok. Good luck on your homework.”

Asahi pressed another quick kiss to Noya’s lips before saying, “Thanks,” and walking over to the Ravenclaw table to sit down.

Noya’s friends bumped his shoulders. “Ok, you’re gonna have to tell me how you managed to land Asahi Azumane.” Michael asked.

Noya shrugged. “We’re from the same place and had similar experiences.”

His friends laughed.

“What? I’m serious!”

“What experiences?” Lucy asked.

“Transferring from Mahoutokoro.”

“You want to _Mahoutokoro_?!”

“Yeah? I’m Japanese, where did you think I went until we had to move here?”

“I don’t know…”

Noya shook his head. “You guys are the best.”

They all laughed and kept eating, Asahi watching Noya’s smile from his table.

“So, how’re your plans for the Christmas date?” one of Asahi’s friends, Jason, asked.

“Pretty good. I figure Hogsmeade is a good idea.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. What were you going to do there?”

Asahi smiled. “Probably Honeyduke’s and Zonko’s. Then the Three Broomsticks if we want a drink.”

Allison laughed. “Not Madame Puddifoot’s?”

“Can you imagine _Noya_ at Madame Puddifoot’s?”

“Fair enough.”

That weekend found Asahi and Noya wandering around Hogsmeade, a smile on both their faces.

“Thanks for this, babe.” Noya said, squeezing Asahi’s hand. “I’m going to miss you when you go home for the break.”

“You’re staying?” Asahi asked.

“I do every year. Mom and Dad travel a lot. They’re in… oh I don’t even remember.” Noya sighed. “Why did we move to England if they’re still gonna travel?”

“I’m glad you did.”

Noya smiled. “Me too. I couldn’t imagine not meeting you.”

Asahi thought for a second. “Want to come home with me?”

Noya blinked. “What like… for Christmas?”

“Well… yeah.”

Noya grinned. “I’d love to!”

Asahi leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I’m glad. I almost decided to stay here with you.”

Noya frowned, poking Asahi’s nose. “Christmas is a time for family, Asahi!”

Asahi scrunches his nose. “I just… I didn’t want you to be alone too.”

Noya laughs. “I wouldn’t be alone.”

“Yuu…”

“I’m glad you invited me. I’d love to come.”

Asahi nodded, wrapping his arms around Noya and resting his head on Noya’s. “I’m glad. Want to go to Honeyduke’s to do some shopping?”

Noya grins. “Yeah!”

The next few hours were spent wandering around Hogsmeade in the snow, Noya’s cheeks tinging red from the cold. Asahi laughed as his boyfriend slipped on a patch of ice, falling back onto Asahi and sending them both tumbling into the snow.

Asahi wrapped his arms around Noya and noticed him shivering. “Want to go to the Three Broomsticks to warm up?”

Noya smiled. “A butterbeer sounds good.”

Asahi kissed him. “You have to get off me first.”

Noya groaned and flopped down on Asahi’s chest. “But I’m comfortable!”

“Yuu!”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m getting up.”

Asahi scooped Noya up in his arms as he stood, laughing at the small shriek the other let out.

“AsahI! Put me down!”

“Hmmmm… nah.”

“Asahi!” Noya laughed as they walked to the Three Broomsticks.

“Yuu!” Asahi repeated teasingly, plopping the smaller boy into a booth.

Noya grinned as Asahi slid into the booth next to him and cuddled up to his boyfriend. “So when do we leave?”

“Monday.”

“Ok.” Noya played with Asahi’s fingers. “Will your parents like me?”

Asahi looked down at him. “Yuu, you’ve met them.”

“Yeah… for like three seconds at the train station. This is what… a month at your house?”  

“They’ll love you. They already like you for getting me out of my shell.”

Noya smiled. “My glass-hearted chaser.”

“Hey!”

“You know that’s what everyone calls you.”

Asahi’s retort was cut short as their butterbeers were brought over. He ran a hand through Noya’s hair and smiled, thinking about how they’d soon have a month of this. A month of being able to see each other easily, not separated by years and houses.

But for now, this, just this, the two of them curled up in a booth in the Three Broomsticks, was perfect.

It was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Manage/Index) or [Check out my writing blog!](https://gabberwockywrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Information about [Mahoutokoro](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Mahoutokoro_School_of_Magic)  
> Come talk to me on my [main tumblr](http://gabberwocky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
